


Slimes and Shells

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, Gonna have SO many characters, It wont let me put in herrah/vespa >:(, Just know thats there, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: Basically my really, really self indulgent AU where Hallow Nest doesnt go to shit and! There are slimes! Its great!!!





	1. Blue Lake Taskforce

**Author's Note:**

> Weh ao3 wont let me input custom tags on mobile 3:<

“Alright, alright! Clear it up!” The sentry yelled, shooing away the small crowd of curious bugs, “We don’t need any of you falling into the canal with it!”

Sending off the few more stubborn stragglers with a glare, the guard turned around and squinted at the small channel. Squatting, they searched the waters carefully, until a gentle burble caught their attention. “Aha”-ing happily, they walked over to the source.

A puddle slime blinked up at them, spinning through the rushing waters of the canal. 

Laughing, the sentry took the handled net off their back, and placed it in the water saying: “Not a first timer, huh?” 

The slime chirped as it was scooped up, relaxing as it was taken out. Once it was lifted enough, the slime wiggled, and chirped a small tune, the bug’s eyes widening before they snickered. Bringing the net closer, they poked at the puddle slime, chuckling: “You know I can literally just visit you at the lake, yes? There’s no need to go through all this trouble.”

It burbled agreeably enough, but the sentry shook their head, smiling wide.

“Hah! I know you well enough to know that I’ll probably see you down here again next week.” They said, gently swinging the net, and slime, over their shoulder, “Now, let’s get you to a bucketeer. I’m sure some folks would be more than happy to fly you back.”


	2. Honey and Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt Title: They're Lesbians, Pale King
> 
> Anyways I'll be real frank here: this chapter is 1% slimes, 101% lesbian
> 
> Jfjfjf yhis was so soft to write....

Herrah chuckled as Hornet wriggled, placing the little spiderling down and watching her run further into the hive. The beast turned to her approaching companion, holding out a hand to Vespa. Tugging her closer, Herrah lifted up her mask and shared a sweet kiss with the bee queen. “My love,” She said, smiling at her wife, “It has been too far long since we’ve last seen one another.”

Vespa laughed, grabbing another kiss from the spider before replying: “It hasn’t been more than a week, my dear!”

“A week away from you is a week much too long!” The beast insisted with a cheeky grin, using her second pair of arms to draw the other closer.

A gentle tap on Herrah’s leg drew her attention away, a little hiveling standing shyly at her feet. Her grin softening into a gentle smile at the young bee's grabby hands. Scooping up the hiveling, she nuzzled them and cooed: “Aspen! You grow stronger than ever, my little knight! I see you’ve been training hard?”

Giggling, they gave a quite “Mmm-hmm,” before turning to reach for Hornet, the spiderling since having been picked up by Vespa. The girl was chattering away, telling the queen stories of her adventures in Deepnest. “-and then, and then! We floated away! And Mama found me! She gave that mean ‘pider a big talking to!” 

“It seems you’ve had a very busy week!” Vespa exclaimed, reaching over to allow Aspen to clamber into her fluff, “I’m not quite sure I’ll be able to keep up with you and your adventures soon.”

“Don’t worry! You’re super big and fast.” Hornet assured her, patting the queen’s face, “Can me an’ ‘Spen go play with the slimes now?” 

“Of course, I’m sure they’ll be very excited to see you.” Vespa smiled, placing the two children on the ground. Watching them run off, Herrah caught the attention of a nearby soldier and gestured at them, saying: “Look after them.”

The beast then turned to the queen, saying: “And I believe you’re taking bath duty tonight, my love.”

“I find that fair,” Vespa murmured, leaning closer to kiss Herrah once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herrah and Vespa are Soft Lesbians
> 
> Can they kill you with no remorse? Yes. But are they also very very soft lesbians? Also Yes
> 
> Aspen is the hive knight!
> 
> Anywho i hope i got across the point that they love each other Very Much, are Moms (gee hornet, how come you get TWO moms? Well. Technically 3 moms. 4 moms? That kid has Many moms) and! That they are equally respected in both kingdoms!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more content for this au, check out my tumblr, [trobbio-silksong!!!](www.trobbio-silksong.tumblr.com)
> 
> OK so the link doesnt work rn but! Ill be fixing it Later


End file.
